1. Field of Utility Model
The present utility model relates to a packing box for headphones, and more particularly to a packing box that holds headphones and displays acoustic characteristics of the headphones to allow buyers to choose conveniently headphones they need.
2. Description of the Related Art
Music that has good fidelity is preferred by listeners. Therefore, headphones having a high signal to noise ratio (SNR) are important and are virtually required. Additionally, various styles of music such as jazz, rock-and-roll, classical music and pop music emphasize different parts of the audible spectrum. For example, rock-and-roll emphasizes low-pitch, and classical music emphasizes high-pitch. Accordingly, headphones must have appropriate frequency responses to reproduce different styles of music so people using the headphones will enjoy undistorted, high sound quality music. Therefore, people should choose headphones appropriate to the music to which they like to listen.
Generally, a set of headphones is packed in a plastic bag or a conventional packing box. The conventional packing box comprises a cardboard box, a headphone-shaped plastic shell liner and an instruction leaflet and allows the headphones and the instruction leaflet to be mounted between the cardboard box and the plastic shell liner. Even though the instruction leaflet provides response characteristics and other information about the headphones, buyers cannot discern the characteristics of the headphones from the appearance of the packing box. Therefore, the buyers may waste money by inadvertently buying inappropriate headphones.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present utility model provides a packing box for earphones to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.